Liberapedia:Old Liberapedia
Old Liberapedia was the original Liberapedia. We hope you share our pride in the way the site has grown. We hope after you've read our history you'll have a look at the site the way it is now. Humble origins The original site appeared on February 28, 2007 created by a person known only as WillH. The original creator didn't do much with the site and it contained very little content except for a few nonsense paragraphs inserted by the occasional anonymous users that discovered it. After a few weeks had passed a select few people who found the site set about making it look more presentable, creating templates and adding content in an effort to attract traffic and more editors to the site. Abandonment However the original site owner and only Bureaucrat Sysop did not return to the site very much, he did come back occasionally and carried out requests by established users to make certain people admins and to change the site logo, but this was quite rare, early in 2008 WillH came back to the site for the last time. Liberapedia battles the evil Conservative vandals As the months passed in Spring 2008 Neo-Cons and other enemies of Liberalism realized that the wiki was weak and started a determined attack hoping to bring Liberapedia down. The two remaining sysops struggled to control the heavily vandalized site and ordinary users helped where they could. That was a trying time, severe vandal attacks happened several times a week and delete templates were needed on a daily basis for new pages with nothing but spam. A commumity grew up who made sure that Liberapedia would survive. Between vandal attacks Liberapedia grew steadily as Liberapedians shared the common purpose of protecting Liberapedia, shared the same hardships during vandal attacks and bonded together. More about abandonment It became more apparent that WillH was not going to return. The sysops tried to contact WillH when they could take time off from defending the site against spammers and vandals but could not get a reply from him or find out about when the site's domain/hosting contract would end. At any time Liberapedians could have tried to log into Liberapedia and found that the site had vanished into thin air out of cyberspace, so a decision was taken to move the site. Two Liberapedias The original site was left intact after the move, except for many messages encouraging people to come to the new site. For about 7 months the Old and New Liberapedia sites were both online. During this time for some unexplained reason Google displayed the old archived site above the new active site. Old Liberapedia finally died on January 1st 2009. Liberapedians sadly mourned its death were pleased that there were no further problems maintaining the old site but are also pleased that there is the new site at Wikia. Google now displays the active site on the top of the page and users feel interest in Liberapedia has picked up. At least Liberapedia is running and growing here. Category:Liberapedia Category:Wiki